


Roomies

by orphan_account



Category: Girlfriends (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn and Maya are turning into an old married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was scrapping some files from my comp and came across some of my lazy attempts at fanfic (Its old shit). Just posting for the sake of not having a bare page and motivation to tackle some more since I like to think I've improved from a few other drabbles.  
> WARNING: Incomplete Fic

Part 1

The exact polar opposites that were embodied by Lynn and Maya were forced by the laws of reality to somehow be roommates. Maya was reluctant to have Lynn with her since she had a tendency to perch too long at her friends’ places, especially when the arrangement was supposed to be temporary. When Lynn first started living with Maya she was annoyed at how lazy and unproductive the young scholar was. She slept all day and didn’t cook or clean or do anything to make Maya’s life any easier. That’s when she had enough.

“Look. Lynn, you can’t sit up in my house everyday and do nothing. How ‘bout trying to find job or work on that grant you’re supposed to be getting. I work all day and I have to come home and clean up after you and Jabari. You’re a grown woman, Lynn. Act like it for once.”

Lynn looked sheepish at the last comment but true to her form she had to say something to excuse her behavior. “I have been working on my grant. Slowly…BUT it’s getting there and you know I can’t cook so I’m doing all of us a favor by not making dinner”. Maya sighed after hearing that, wordlessly agreeing. 

Shortly after that talk Lynn started her documentary on women living with AIDS and she was back to being productive. She still didn’t help around the house but Maya was just happy she was actually working which is something Lynn seemed to have an aversion to. Toni and Joan still made fun of Maya for having to put up with Lynn and her bullshit because they all had their turns and they’ve washed their hands clean of her issues. But now that she was working and not being such a smartass, Maya was finding that she actually enjoyed having Lynn around. 

She was so used to it just being her and Jabari. As much as she loved her 10 year old son, she couldn’t talk to him about her man problems or how Joan was stressing her out at work, or how sometimes she wished she could strangle Toni’s ego-loving ass. Lynn was free-spirited and fun to be around even if she went a little overboard sometimes, but hey, the girl loves life. 

As usual, they go out with the girls on Friday nights, while Jabari is at his father’s house, to the BLuE Bar. While drinking and talking they scope out the available looking men and create made up stories about their lives, “Look at that one”, Maya pointed out a tall dark-skin man with a faux-hawk haircut and a flashy purple shirt, “He looks like he has little one, he tryin’ to compensate for something with all that bling on with his P.Diddy-wannabe ass”. Toni, Lynn, and Joan burst out with laughter while the group at the neighboring table looks on at them. “What?” snarls Maya to the group, “Can’t a sista get her laugh on? Damn!”, they all look at each other and turn away after that.

It is Lynn and Maya’s turn to go order the next round of drinks at the bar. On the way there Lynn is trying to get Maya to dance with her by pulling on her arms and moving her body fluidly from side to side. 

“Stop, Lynn those guys are waiting for us to get the drinks”, Maya says mildly annoyed.

“Come on, they have enough to hold them for ten minutes. You love this song, I know you want to”, Lynn said slyly as “I’m Sprung” starting playing in the bar/club. She started moving into Maya’s personal space and dancing closely to her and Maya snorted and held Lynn from getting any closer, “In your dreams, honey” she said while chuckling and Lynn replied, “ Every night”, with a sly grin. As they moved to the bar Maya thought to herself to all the little come-ons and innuendo that they shared most of the time they were together. It was an inside joke between the two of them they shared because of the stigma that follows two grown women living together in Los Angeles; it was typically assumed that they were in a relationship. Lynn loved to play up this stereotype by acting like her girlfriend in front of the neighbors. She would kiss Maya on the cheek when she came home if she was outside and put her arm around her when they went out. Maya was only mildly annoyed at this when it first started and now it has become a thing that they just do. Joan had made a comment about it but Maya just said, “Joan, we’re dealing with Lynn here. She does this to get a reaction out of you, Toni, and especially me. If you play along, like I do, it will take the fun out it for her and she’ll stop”. Maya didn’t mention that she was so comfortable with living with Lynn now that she didn't notice these things as out of the ordinary. 

As they sat back down with the drinks Maya noticed that Lynn seemed to be pouting about not getting to dance. So she sat for while and finished her drink and got up and offered her hand to Lynn. She smiled and took the hand and shimmied to the dance floor with Maya in tow. 

She leaned over and said, “Thanks, I was dying to dance. Those guys can be sooo boring sometimes. Let’s shake.” And Lynn started to pop her booty to the bouncing beat in the club.

Some guys approached and they danced with them for awhile and they offered to buy the girls some drinks so they went back to the bar. When Lynn is around guys she shows a lot of bravado so she overdid it with the drinking tonight while Maya drank more than usual for the sake of having a good time. 

When they got back to their table, Joan and Toni were ready to go and that was their ride home so they left too. Lynn and Maya slurred their goodbyes and stumbled into the housing complex they called home.

“I. Am. Shoooo…drunk.” Lynn struggled to get out.

“No shit, Sherlock”. Maya retorted while rummaging to get her keys, “Damn, where the hell are these keys”. Lynn pushed her hand down her own shirt and pulled out hers. “Here you go” she said as she leaned on the door frame with her top askew. Maya looked at her with mild distaste and said, “Please tell me you did not just take that key from under your left titty” and Lynn burst out laughing, “Yes, I did. What’s the problem, just open the door. I don’t know how much longer I can lean on the door frame without falling on my face”. Maya took the key and held it like a dirty diaper pinching it between her thumb and index finger and opened the door. 

Maya went straight to the bathroom to deflate her bladder because she felt she drank like a sailor at the club. She decided to shower the smoke stench off her body before she went to bed. It took a while because she was more intoxicated than usual. She knew Lynn probably passed out on the sofa-bed they shared. When she came out feeling refreshed and still tipsy she was ready to just drop in Jabari’s bed since he wasn't home. 

“Lynn, honey. The bathroom’s free if you want to use it” Maya chimed as she saw that Lynn was watching one of those late night talk shows that came on at 3 a.m in the morning. She looked up and noticed that Maya was ready for bed.

“You’re going to bed already?” she whined.

“Well, yeah. I worked all day and partied for most of the night I’m spent out girl.” Maya said exasperated, she been up over for over 20 hours. 

Lynn smirked and sighed, “Well alright”, she patted the bed, “Come to bed, honey bunches”. Maya waned and because she usually slept in her son’s bed when he wasn't home to get her own space for once, but tonight she just gave in and jumped on the sofa bed with a pouting Lynn. 

She turned of the television which caused Lynn to whine in protest but Maya just gave her the look, that said ‘I will seriously hurt you’, and she stopped her protest. So they got comfortable and Lynn moved to spoon Maya and the single-mother chuckled, “What?” questioned Lynn. “Its just you reminded me of Darnell for a moment there. He used to hold onto me as soon as we settled into bed. Damn, we’re really turning into a married couple”, she said tenderly into the open living room. 

Lynn was actually contemplative while Maya seemed to be talking to herself, “Do you mind that I do this? Tell me if it bothers you…it’s just that I’m so used to you now like a live-in boyfriend. You know what I mean?” She asked hesitantly. Maya actually replied somewhat cryptically, “Yeah. I do, actually” and she sighed and settled in more so she could get some sleep. As she drifted off to sleep she thought to herself, “I need to get man because this is becoming a makeshift marriage”

...


End file.
